Organic field-effect transistors (OFETs) are field effect transistors that use an organic material as their semiconductor channel. These organic molecule based transistors can be fabricated using lower cost capital equipment and lower temperatures compared to traditional silicon based transistors, thereby offering an opportunity to offer inexpensive devices for many commercial applications.